


The World We Live In [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, One-sided pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sometimes the happy ending you need isn't the one you want, Stiles comes to a decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives himself this one last thing, because he thinks he has a right to be selfish for once.</p>
<p>Podfic of The World We Live In by GoddessofBirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We Live In [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  


**Length:** 0:04:58  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-The%20World%20We%20Live%20In%20by%20Goddessofbirth-paraka.mp3) (7.0 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-The%20World%20We%20Live%20In%20by%20Goddessofbirth-paraka.m4b) (5.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually recorded this podfic years ago, but then got distracted and never edited it. A friend who mods a fandom exchange was worried about a possible drop out so I cleaned this up. Happily it wasn't needed as a pinch hit, but since it's done, I figured I may as well share it. :)


End file.
